Legends of The Future
by bluerain1984
Summary: From the writers of 'The Chaos Effect' Magnus, son of Parn and Deedlit, is a wandering minstrel, and detests war. Yet when he meets King Spark's fiesty daughter, he must face a great battle, a prophecy...and his own heart. Cowriter: SirLarry
1. Magnus

Disclaimer from Bluerain and SirLarry: We don't own 'Record of Lodoss War' or any of the songs in this story (except the poem in the prologue). This is a new genre for us, so just be patient. Here goes nothing! 

**Record Of Lodoss War: Legends of The Future**

**Prologue**...

_When sleeping heroes awaken,  
When foundations of stone are shaken,  
When the voiceless maiden sings,  
When the last bell of Midnight rings,  
When, for love, the dying thief speaks his last word  
And the warrior's spawn at last takes up the sword,_

_The Land of Lodoss, cursed from birth,  
Born from the goddesses' mirth,  
Shall either rise like the Phoenix in flight,  
Or descend to Death, in the darkest night..._

**Chapter One: Magnus: The Wandering Half-elf**

The desert city of Flame was teeming. Merchants peddling their wares, knights and squires conversing with their comrades in the streets, and villagers walking to and fro, living their daily lives. About what one would expect from a castle town. Those were Magnus's thoughts as he walked over the drawbridge, pass the city gates. Women started noticing him at once. He hated his ears now more than ever! Why did his Elven blood have such an effect on people? All he wanted was to fit in- that's the whole reason he left his mother and the village.

Magnus sighed. Oh well. Perhaps his good looks and strange ears would attract some business. He scanned the street corners for a place to set up. Magnus was a musician. Hard to believe, considering who his parents were. Truth be told, Magnus hated fighting and war. He found sword play and other such combat barbaric. He preferred the healing sounds of music. Especially on his fiddle. Yes, the tall, lean half Elven man played the fiddle. Of all instruments, he felt that this one alone could express his inner soul. Then, he saw it! The perfect place for a minstrel to play and attract an audience. He took the fiddle off his back, took the bowstring from his belt- where it lay next to his dagger - he was a pacifist, but not stupid - and started to sit down in the spot.

"Hey!" cried a high little voice, "Watch it, you big behemoth!" Magnus spun around, and on the ground in the spot sat what at first glance was a little boy, dressed in green and white. But then Magnus saw the ears and realized that this was a sprite.

"Oops," Magnus said, scratching his head, "Sorry. I didn't see you there, little guy."

"No one ever sees the little guy," the sprite said. He looked up at Magnus, smiled, and said, "My name's Maar. Maar the Bard."

Magnus took Maar's hand and said, "I'm Magnus. Nice to meet you. Is it alright if I sit here with you and play music together?"

"With the competition?" Maar asked, aghast, "I have a living to earn, pal!"

"I'll share the profits with you, I promise," Magnus said. "I'm also a starving artist, but I'd gladly share with a fellow musician."

Maar stared at Magnus a moment, perplexed. Magnus knew this look. Others who didn't believe his kindness and sincerity often stared at him like that. But then, Maar smiled once more and said, "Alright, but remember your promise."

"I will, Maar," Magnus said. Maar stood up, and retrieved a small set of pipes from his bag. Magnus stood up and did a few tuning swipes of the bow.

"I've only been back for a short time," Maar said, "But I remember some of the popular folk songs here."

"Alright, which would you-" suddenly, Magnus's ears picked up the sound of someone shuffling behind him. He turned around, and there stood a young girl. She was wearing a dark gray cloak, and had blue-black hair that ran to her waist. Her eyes were wide with wonder at Magnus's fiddle.

"Hello," Magnus said to the girl. "Like it? I made it myself, from the woods bordering the Elf realms." The girl stared at him in amazement at this. "I'm Mganus," he continued. "What's your name?" The girl's bright face fell suddenly, and she looked down.

"Oh... you can't speak?" Magnus asked her. She nodded. Poor thing. Magnus then had an idea. An old trick his mother taught him once. He concentrated, and soon, he heard her silent words.

_'Oh, if only I could ask them if I could play_,' the girl's mind said.

"Would you like to join us?" Magnus asked her. She looked up, surprised. Then her sweet smile reappeared, and she nodded happily. She drew a small lyre from inside her cloak, and made a seat beside Maar.

"How did-? What are you-?" Maar asked Magnus.

"She wants to play with us. I hope you don't mind, friend Maar?" Magnus asked the sprite as he prepared to draw the bow on his fiddle.

Maar sighed, "Fine. But it'll mean less money for dinner." Maar prepared to blow on the pipes, but suddenly, the girl started strumming her lyre. When the tune reached their ears, Magnus immediately knew it - as well as all the old folksongs- and so did Maar. They began to play the strange song as one. The villagers and market peddlers stopped in their tracks. All were captivated by the jolly music the three were making. At one point, the girl's strumming went low and soft, leaving Magnus and Maar to exchange between playings of the pipes and the fiddle. And before they knew it, they were finished. The people started cheering, and throwing coins- pennies, silver pieces, even a few gold!- on the ground for them. Maar stuck out his little cap to gather some while Magnus scooped up the coins on the ground. He then turned to the girl, and held out a large hand full of coins.

"Here, miss," Magnus said, holding out the money, "This is for you. For helping us earn our daily bread."

The girl looked frightened, and shook her head, pushing the hand away. _'No,"_ he heard her think, _'I don't want your money! I don't need_ _it!_'

Magnus forgot himself, _'Miss, you earned it,_' he thought. She looked even more afraid, for she had defiantly heard him.

"You there! Get away from her!" cried a deep voice. Magnus turned, and was tackled down by a large man in armor. Magnus struggled, and saw the face of the man who'd toppled him. He had dark green hair, and a long scar on his cheek. He couldn't be any younger than fifty, but this guy had the strength of a bear.

"Princess Gemini, why are you consorting with commoners?" asked a tall, soft spoken man, clothed in fur and carrying a gnarled gray staff. He gently put his hands on the girl's shoulders, and started to lead her away from the gaping crowd. "Come on, Gerrek," the tall man said to the barbarian on top of Magnus, "The princess is safe now. King Spark and Queen Neese won't have to worry now."

"Pr- Princess!" croaked Magnus as Gerrek got off him and followed the man in fur. Maar stared after the three as well. Magnus rolled over on his stomach, and whispered, "King Spark?" The girl struggled a bit, and managed to turn and look at Magnus, one last time before she and her escorts disappeared into the crowd.

'I'm Gemini,' he heard her thinking to him. Then, she was gone.

**_Transition_**

"ARRRGGGGHHH!" cried Princess Gemini as she stomped around in front of her father's throne. She glared at her stately father, and willed her anger to be known.

"Gemini, you know we only keep you under close watch for your own protection. We're not jailers."

"Ugh!" she grunted. She was near tears! Why couldn't they under stand? She felt like a sapling that had been plucked from it's leafy home, and stuck in a dark room, away from the sun. _'That's it!_' she thought,_ 'Leaf!'_ she got out her lyre, and strummed it once. Then, appeared the Half Elven woman, Leaf. She only looked a few years older than Gem, but Leaf was older than her father. Probably older than Gerrek!

"What do you wish, Princess?" Leaf asked Gem. Gem gestured, and pointed to herself, then lyre. Only Leaf could hear the Princess's thoughts and speak them aloud. "Ah," Leaf said, "So he hears you too? A half Elf with white hair? Sounds cute."

"What are you two talking about?" Spark asked. He hated when they would have their one sided conversations.

"Princess Gem here has a boyfriend," Leaf said, teasing.

_'NO!'_ Gem screamed in her mind. _'Can't you just say what I think for once!'_

"Sorry, little Princess," Leaf said. 'Anyway, that guy Gerrek tackled in the street. He's half Elf, too, and he can hear her thoughts, just like I can. He wasn't hurting her. They were just playing instruments with Maar."

"Maar is back?" Spark asked. "I fear for the pockets of Flame. "Well, we must bring him to the castle to and see that he stays out of trouble. You know how Grass Runners can attract unwanted attention."

"Oh," Leaf gasped with delight, "Gem wants to know if the Half Elf boy can come, too."

Gem waved her arms frantically, and shook her head, trying to get Leaf to shut up. She always had to run her mouth!

_'Just doing as you wished, Princess,'_ Leaf thought to her.

_'I didn't mean all the time!'_ Gem thought back. _'Some thoughts I like to keep personal!'_

"I think It would be a grand idea," said a calm and serene voice from a side doorway.

"Neese?" King Spark asked.

"She hardly ever meets people aside from our own friends, to associate with. She needs friends, Spark. Not a bunch of old duds." the lovely queen joked. Gem calmed down, and sighed. Her mother couldn't read her mind, but at least she understood her heart.

"If it is your will," King Spark said, "Then it shall be done. Gerrek, Leaf, Alvo, bring Maar and the Half Elf he was with today to the castle for a private audience."

"Yes, your majesty," they all said, thumping their fists to their chests, and bowing. Then, the three messengers left the throne room together. Gem watched them leave, then, she lifted her clasped hands to her face, and smiled. Then she skipped away.

"Now where is she going?" King Spark asked his wife.

"She has to get ready for her company, dear," Queen Neese said, taking his arm. "remember when we were that young?"

"Oh yes," King Spark said, "I fell in love with you the minute I saw you."

"Now, I wish for such happiness to come to Gemini." Queen Neese said. But inside her heart, she secretly feared. She hoped that her daughter would never have to endure such hardships as Neese had, in order to gain her true love. Yet still? That nagging feeling. 'Oh Marfa, Mother of the Earth,' Neese prayed in her mind, 'Place your protection around my daughter? and whoever this young man may be.'

**_Transition_**

"Now you've done it!" Maar cried as the soldiers encircled them. "Why couldn't you just leave that girl alone! But NO! You had to go and spark with the Princess!"

"I didn't know she was a Princess, alright!" Magnus cried to all of them. "Come on, guys, I'm just a wandering minstrel, what does the king want with me?"

"Never mind that, just come along," said the captain.

"Oh d----! This always happens, one way or another! Now I'm going to have to do it to these poor people too!" Magnus despaired.

"Do what?" Maar asked, afraid.

"This," Magnus sighed. He drew his dagger- the one thing he hated most of all, and was the only other thing he was good at- and the last thing his father gave him before he disappeared- and charged at the men. He waved the sharp weapon around, making sure not to actually hit people, and started to make a break for it.

"Manner of all creation, become a chain to bind him!" cried the tall man in fur from that morning. A chain of light headed straight for Magnus.

"Spirits of Water, become a sword to break the chain!" Magnus called. The Water Spirits appeared, and grasped the chain, break it asunder.

"Careful!" the man in furs said, "This is more than just any normal Half Elf! He has the Spirit of the High Elves within him! His magic is powerful, and he will not be easily conquered.

"Then let me try," said a young girl. Magnus looked at her, and was stunned at her ears. She was a Half Elf too! He couldn't fight one of his own kind! What would his mother say?

"Spirit of the Wind, become arrows to pin this boy!" the girl cried. The wind spirits rained down on him, and pinned him to the back wall. He could not move, though he struggled.

"You fought bravely, son," said the man with the scar. He carried a kicking and whining Maar under his arm.

"Come on, guys! I thought we were all old friends here?" Maar cried.

"Shut up, Maar," the man with the scar said. "You didn't have to run from us."

"I didn't! He's the one who fought you guys! That Magnus guy!"

"So much for fellow musicians," Magnus sighed. "Mother and Cecil were right. I had no future beyond the village. Now I'm probably going to hang, and all because I'm a nice guy."

"Wait a minute," the man in fur said, "You know Cecil? The Wizard?"

"Yeah, from the time I was a small child. He was kinda like a step father to me, after my own father disappeared."

"Your father?" the man with the scar asked. "What was his name?"

"Parn," Magnus said, "Knight of Lodoss. I sure did him proud, didn't I?"

"Then this is Parn and Deedlit's son," said the man in fur.

"Wow," the Half Elf girl said. She stepped up to Magnus, and took a closer look at him. "He kinda looks like Deed. Gem was right; he IS cute!"

"What?" Magnus asked, embarrassed. "I... uhhh... uh..."

"Well, don't just stand there," the girl said. She snapped her fingers and the Spirits released him. He fell hard to the ground.

"Ow!" Magnus said.

"For a Half Elf, you're sure not graceful," the man with the scar said.

The Half Elven girl took both his hands in hers and smiled, saying, "I'm Leaf! A Half Elf like you."

"So I gathered," Magnus said.

"And that's Gerrek," she said pointing to the scarred man, "And Alvanova," she said pointing to the in furs. "And we weren't trying to hurt you or arrest you or anything."

"Really?" Magnus asked, "You're not just saying that so I'll go quietly?"

"Course not, son," said Gerrek, "However, His Majesty would like to meet you. You're invited to dinner."

"Then could you put me down?" Maar asked, "If you do, I'll give you back your change purse."

"You little thief!" Gerrek cried as he grabbed the purse from Maar's hands. "What'd you do that for?"

"Well, I figured if I was getting arrested, it might as well be for a real crime instead of guilt by association." Maar explained.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Look whose coming to dinner! But surely there must be a reason for so many legends to converge in one place? All shall be explained in later chapters? that is? if you review. Otherwise? YOU GET NOTHING:)


	2. Gemini

AN: Here ya'll go, the next thrilling chapter. I just couldn't wait to post it. But next time, if ya'll don't review, you get nothing! 

**Chapter Two: Gemini… The Voiceless Princess**

Magnus and Maar were taken through the soldiers' secret entrances into the King's palace, then led through a maze of stairwells into private quarters. Gerrek told them that King Spark's banquet would begin at any moment, so they had to get cleaned up for dinner. Magnus felt silly in the fancy new clothes that were given to him. To spite his Elven heritage, he was really quite clumsy and oafish. But silly or no, the deep earthy green color of the clothes seemed to suit him, when he looked in the mirror. Then, a knock came at the door. It was Maar.

"Wow, you clean up pretty good," the Grass Runner said. Maar didn't look like he'd changed clothes, but his clothes did seem cleaner and a little newer. "You don't anything like that scruffy minstrel from this morning."

"Gee, thanks," Magnus said sarcastically. "Now what do you really want?"

"Oh, don't tell me you're still mad about earlier?" Maar asked innocently.

"Mad? Me? Over someone I trusted on a professional level selling me out to Palace guards? Of course not."

"Good," Maar said smiling. "And I did come to tell you that His Highness wants us downstairs."

"Great. I hope he doesn't change his mind and have my head chopped off," Magnus said as he and Maar left the room and walked down the hall.

"Nonsense!" Maar said as he started skipping down the stairwell they came to. "When King Spark was a kid, he idolized your Pop! He wouldn't chop off the head of Sir Parn's only son."

"You'd better be right," Magnus muttered.

**_Transition_**

_'But I want to see them!'_ Gem protested when Leaf told her about her planned entrance.

"It's protocol for the ladies of the court to be seated last," Leaf reminded her, "Especially the Princess. Just do it, and don't make a fuss for once."

'_Easy for you to say!'_ Gem thought angrily, _'You can yell and scream and tell everyone to p---- off!_'

"Don't get sassy on me," Leaf scolded. She and Gem stared each other down. Then, Gem jerked her head away, and crossed her silk sleeved arms.

_'Fine! But if anyone of you goons embarrass me, I'm storming off to my room._'

"Fine by me, Gem," Leaf said with a mischievous grin.

'_And no flirting with Magnus, either,'_ Gem ordered.

"But-!"

'_Please,_' Gem silently begged her interpreter and friend. This was the first boy Gem had met who was nice to her who wasn't simply trying to get her father's kingdom. She didn't want Leaf's flirting to get in the way of finding a true friend.

"Oh, Gem, I'd never do that," Leaf said gently, reading the Princess's thoughts. "Okay. For you, I wont flirt with Magnus."

_'Thanks,'_ Gem thought, and she went off to wait to be summoned to the dinning hall.

**_Transition_**

"Presenting, the Bard Maar, and Magnus, son of Parn," a servant announced as the one set of immense doors opened. Magnus gasped as he got a glimpse of the banqueting hall. It was beyond anything he'd ever dreamt. Not just the beauty of the tapestries and trappings, but the FOOD! Oh, the food was glorious! Magnus hadn't had a guaranteed meal in two years. Now, as he was shown his seat on the right hand side of one of the tables, he couldn't wait to dig in. But though he was raised a peasant, he wasn't ignorant of manners. No one sat or ate until the royal family arrived. But poor Magnus, he didn't know how much longer he could wait to eat. And he wasn't alone.

"D----- these theatrics! I'm starving," the man Gerrek said a few chairs down. Magnus blinked. Gerrek, the rough and tumble soldier from before, was dressed like a high nobleman!

_'Princesses disguised as peasants? Nobles dressed like mercenaries? The people of this kingdom must be insane,'_ Magnus thought.

"I'm with him," Maar said, practically drooling at the spread before them, "I could eat a horse!"

"Then stay away from the stables," came a very deep voice. Magnus looked to the left of the table, and there beside a chair was a Dwarf, dressed in the robes of the Priests of Myree. He had a long white beard and a big stick.

"Greebus!" Maar said, "How are you?"

"I'm doing quite well, considering my hip," Greebus said. "It's acting up again."

"Always the slowest in a chase, and the first to nearly break your legs," Gerrek joked. Magnus just stood there. What was he doing in this place? In these clothes? Why was he sitting at a table with a nobleman and a Priest? He was a musician, not a prince or knight.

Then, with a resounding fanfare of trumpets and pipes, a footman announced, "Presenting Their Royal Majesties, King Spark and the Holy Queen Neese," the footman stepped aside, and from a set of doors carved in Flaim's royal coat of arms, entered the king and queen. Magnus couldn't believe it! The king did indeed carry himself as a warrior of old, just like his mother had told him when was but a child. And the queen… She was radiant. Her lavender hair flowed down her back, the circlet of the Priestesses of Marfa on her brow, and her garments glowing white. The royal couple were followed by two people. One an old man in brown robes who looked on the queen with pride, and the other a woman in a dark violet dress and long hot pink hair. They stood behind the royal couple as they approached their table… Magnus's table. He gulped. He was seated just two chairs away from the King!

Finally, the footman said, "Her Royal Highness, Princess Gemini, and her royal court." A hush fell over the crowd of nobles as Gem stepped into the room. With her father's hair and her mother's beauty, she shined like a jewel. Yet, Magnus saw in here eyes a glint of boredom and sadness. Until she noticed him. When their eyes met, she smiledas she hadthat morning in the streets, when Magnus had invited her to perform with him. His heart felt like it had stopped in his throat. Then, the Princess continued her mini procession to her seat- right next Magnus- followed by a flurry of ladies in waiting, which included the Half Elf, Leaf.

'_It's okay,'_ Gem thought to Magnus. He heard her voice inside his mind. How could such a voice be trapped in the psyche, where no one could hear it? It was atravesty.

_'I'm… just a little nervous,'_ he thought back to her. _'I'm just a country kid at heart. I'm not much on royal protocols, and I'm limited on table manners. For the son of a High Elf, I'm somewhat lacking social graces.'_

Gem smiled, and thought to him, _'Don't worry, half the people of this table are too.'_

_'Then why-?_'

_'Because if anyone says anything about it, they're thrown in the dungeon_,' she joked.

Magnus laughed out loud at this, but got some unwanted attention.

"Mind sharing with us what's so funny?" King Spark said as he motioned for everyone to sit.

"Forgive me your highness," Magnus said, "You're daughter made a really funny joke."

"Ah yes, you have the ability to read minds," King Spark said, "I imagine that would come in handy, especially for a wandering musician."

"Pardon?" Magnus asked.

"How is it that the son of the Great Free Knight of Lodoss came to be a vagrant?" King Spark asked. "Please, you must tell me."

"Well, you se, when I was a boy, my father received a message from his friend Cecil. Apparently, the southern Kingdoms of Kannon and Marmo were being ransacked by foreigners from a distant land. Rumors said that their leader was a Sorcerer Knight, filled with Black Magic, yet immune to the curse on all it's practitioners."

"I remember this quest," King Spark said, "King Kashu also went in search of this Black Wizard Knight. He, like your father, never returned. That was the day I was made king. I had no idea that the Free Knight had also fallen at the hands of this Black Sorcerer."

"That's just it," Magnus said, "We don'treally know ifhe's dead. We only know that he never returned. Something inside me tells me that my father is alive somewhere, and that is why I travel the length of Lodoss, in search of him."

"So, you follow your own quest," King Spark said.

"Yes, but I also do not wish to be pulled into this legacy of war. That is something I have learned from my parent's legacy. I hate war, and violence. I am a pacifist at heart."

"Yet you fight so well, according to my men. You're command of Elven powers and physical strength are quite impressive."

"Thank you, but I try to avoid fighting at all costs."

"You don't know how much it pleases me to hear you say that," Queen Neese said. "I too detest violence and bloodshed, though I do believe there are times when we need great warriors. That is unavoidable."

"But does it have to devastate so much?" Magnus asked. "Does it have to be romanticized? The young men of my village idolized my father, and followed his legend to their deaths. They thought that killing and being killed was a means to be glorified, when it is simply a waste."

"Geez, don't tell me you're a bleeding heart?" Gerrek said with his mouth full of roast fowl. "You're a natural, kid. One in a million."

"If this is true," Greebus said, "Then the gods of War would smile on you. Why not use this gift to serve a king?"

"I don't mind serving a king, as long as it's in the art of music," Magnus said, "But as a soldier, I'm afraid I could never do that."

"I wonder why Gem likes you?" Leaf blurted out. Gem blushed. "She's been begging to be trained as a knight ever since she could walk."

"You don't know how much it pains me to hear you say those words," King Spark said. "When I heard that you were the son of the Free Knight, I had high hopes that I could persuead you to stay and be a soldier in the army of Flaim. You would make such an excellent knight, as valiant as you are. And as caring. We are sorely lacking in those traits that come so easy to you. Our younger soldiers idolize the dead, and seek vain glory as a result."

"That was the plague that my village suffered," Magnus said. " I'm sorry, but if all you want of me is to fight, then I can't stay here." Beside him, Gem's face paled, and her heart sank. She took his arm.

'_Please,_' she pleaded, '_Isn't there any way you can stay? I can't talk to anyone here except Leaf, and it gets so lonely_. '

Magnus considered. It wasn't every day that a princess asked you to stay with her. "Would the King perchance be in need of a minstrel?" Magnus asked.

"We have Maar," King Spark replied.

"You're pulling out all the stops if you're calling me your minstrel," Maar said, propping his feet up on the table. "I am but a humble Bard. But I am willing to serve at the Princess's pleasure."

"How about another interpreter?" asked Leaf. "I sure could use a vacation, and since Magnus is the only other Half Elf around…"

"Very well," King Spark said, "Magnus, I proclaim you Princess Gemini's Interpreter and bodyguard."

"But your Majesty, I am the Princess's caretaker!" insisted Alvanova, standing up sharply.

Queen Neese looked to him, and said kindly, "Alvanova, you have served our family well over these long years, but you must finish your training in the ways of sorcery. You alone can follow my father as the Royal Advisor."

Alva looked as if he was about to object, but then, he sighed, and nodded. "Yes, your Majesty. I accept your decision." and he sat down again.

"Then take care, for rest in my home is always peaceful," King Spark said.

**_Transition_**

Later that night, Magnus was restless. He couldn't sleep. He was unaccustomed to such a fine bed. Most nights a tuft of grass was his pillow. He got up, got dressed, and decided to take a walk outside.

The land was his friend. He never liked being cooped up in doors. When he was a child, he would sneak out of his mother's home and run off to the woods to sleep, and there he would dream of his father. Dream that one day, he would come riding up over the hill, and they would be a family again. But now, Magnus knew that if such a dream were to come true, he would need to save his father himself.

As he stared at the pond in front of the Royal Treasure house, he heard soft footsteps coming up behind him. He turned, and found Leaf there.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" she asked him.

"No," Magnus said, Then, he decided to ask the question that had been nagging on his mind for a while. "Why can't Gemini talk?"

"Her family thinks she's mute," Leaf said, sitting on the grass. "She was born this way, her mind blazing with a thousands words, yet her she has no voice to speak them."

"You said they _think_ she's mute," Magnus said. "Does that mean your believe otherwise?"

"She's been examined by the best doctors in all Lodoss, and by the strongest Priests and Priestesses. They're all perplexed. Physically and Spiritually, there's nothing wrong with her- except a short temper and an attitude problem if you ask me."

"What do you think?" Magnus asked her.

"I think," she said. "I think she might be under a spell. When you get to know her after a while, and you peer into her eyes, you begin to see a kind of… lock. Like something doesn't want her to speak. I have hopes that one day the lock will be undone. Then the gateway to her mind will be open, and she'll be able to speak what's in her heart."

As Magnus pondered over these mysteries, he suddenly felt his spine go rigid. His ear were pricking. He sensed danger! He looked up just as a bright ball of red light shot down from nowhere.

"Get down!" he cried, pushing Leaf out of the way, doing somersaults.

"What the-!" Leaf cried, then she got up, and drew her hidden dagger. On the roof of the storehouse stood a man cloaked in black, and festooned in black an red armor.

"Who are you?" demanded Leaf. Magnus looked on, hearing the approaching soldiers.

"No one to be trifled with, She-elf." the figure said. He lifted his hand, and started chanting, "Su nu mei, lac dar, nad vai Diess. Instubey ho no yawll, ar Kardis!" he extended his hand, and swords of red light shot down on them. A few soldiers were struck, and lay either dead or dying, while those who had escaped were sounding the alarm.

Leaf raised he hand, and said, "Spirits of Light, Spirits of Water, shield us and rid us of this dark creature!" the spirits appeared, and charged, but the stranger merely mumbled another incantation, and Spirits of Darkness came and negated the Light and Water. Then, the stranger drew his sword, a spiky, wicked sword that had a dragon's eye embedded in the hilt, and drove it into the roof of the treasure house. The building collapsed in one itself in a cloud of smoke and dust.

When the clouds died away, The stranger was floating in the air, and in his hand was a golden and bejeweled circlet. Then, he recited;

"_When sleeping heroes awaken,  
When foundations of stone are shaken,  
When the voiceless maiden sings,  
When the last bell of Midnight rings,  
When, for love, the dying thief speaks his last word,  
And the warrior's spawn at last takes up the sword._

_The Land of Lodoss, cursed from Birth,  
Born from the goddesses' mirth  
Shall either rise like the Phoenix in flight,  
Or descend to Death, under darkest night!"_

Then, the dark stranger laughed a wicked laugh that echoed in the hearts of all in the palace. The silence was like the silence of the grave.

**_Transition_**

"He took Karla's circlet," King Spark said angrily. He banged his hand on the table, and kept his head down. "Magnus, Leaf, are you sure that's what he said?"

"Yes," Magnus said, "Why's it so important?"

"Because," Queen Neese said, as she sat between her husband and daughter, "I heard those words spoken to me before Gemini was born. You see, after King Kashu disappeared, Spark went to look for him, but I stayed behind. I was already with child, and did not wish to risk anything happening to the growing babe in me. One night, I dreamt that a man, similar to whom you described, came into my rooms, and tried to… to…" The queen closed her eyes, holding back the tears, "But I prayed to Marfa, and he was repelled. Then, before I awoke, he recited the verse you heard tonight. Eight months later, Gemini was born, with no voice."

"What does all this mean?" Gerrek asked.

"It is a prophecy, from long ago," the Sage Slayn, the queen's father, said. "Like the spell for the resurrection of Kardis, this was also made to destroy Lodoss. The priestesses of Kardis created it in the event that their leader could not be called from beyond."

"An event we stopped when I was young," King Spark said. "Neese was the Doorway, and I and my companions risked our lives to save her and Lodoss."

"Now, someone has discovered the prophecy, and plans to make it come true."

"How?" Ryna, the woman with hot pink hair, asked, "It's impossible for all those things to happen all at once."

"It's not intended to," Neese said, "In my studies at the temple of Marfa, I found that the other parts of the prophecy must all happen before the 'voiceless maiden' can sing. There must be an earthquake, a gathering of heroes from legends, a thief dying to save his love, and a warriors' child taking up the sword. Then, after all these things occur, the maiden must sing either the Song of Peace, or the Song of Destruction, and she must finish her song by the last stroke of midnight. Then, Lodoss's final destiny will be one of two things. Either it will be healed, and the curse of Kardis lifted, or the curse will take full effect, and the land laid waste."

"Gemini," Greebus said, "Is the voiceless maiden. We had hoped for a long time that we were wrong, but Leaf's suspicions and Gem's love of music prove that it is true."

"And… you think that I…" Magnus started to say.

"As long as you do not become a warrior or a soldier, the prophecy cannot complete." Neese said. "But I know first hand that some things are predestined."

"But why would he take Karla's circlet?" Maar asked. "That thing doesn't work anymore."

"I fear it may," Slayn said. "And none but she knows the Song of Destruction."

"Then we must simply do one thing," King Spark said, "We must kill this sorcerer, and destroy the circlet."

"But where shall we find him, Majesty?" asked Alva.

"If I am correct, then this being must be the Sorcerer Knight that killed King Kashu, and fought against Sir Parn," King Spark said. "I shall go to Marmo once more and vanquish him."

"Then in that case, I must go with you," Magnus said, "If this is the one who last saw my father, then I have no choice."

"Thank you, Magnus, but you can't come," King Spark said, "You must stay and protect my daughter."

"Ugh! Ugh!" Gem protested. She grabbed hold of her father's arm, and shook her head.

"She's saying that she won't let you get killed," Magnus said, reading her thoughts, "She doesn't want to sit around while you end up like Kashu. She wants to face this knight, too."

"What?" the king asked. "Absolutely not!"

"Let her go," Neese said.

"What? But Neese-"

"Prophecy is prophecy," Neese said. "And if she is strong enough, and brave enough to face this, then there is a chance that she will sing the Song of Peace, and end the curse on Lodoss forever."

"If Gem goes, I go," Leaf said, "She and I have become almost sisters. I can't let her face this by herself."

"And me," Gerrek said, "My primary mission has been to protect the heir to the throne of Flaim, and I intend to follow it."

"I shall accompany them," Greebus said, "They need someone to keep their minds clear."

"That's my job," Ryna said.

"Hey, I'm going too!" declared little Maar. Everyone stared at the Grass Runner. Did he just say that? "This is gonna be one of the biggest epics ever known! I can't miss this!"

"It seems one part of the prophecy has come true already," Slayn said. "Heroes of old have indeed been woken. My lord… Son… perhaps you, Alva, and I should go to Valis, and speak with King Etoh?"

"Yes," King Spark said, "That would be wise." He looked to Neese, who nodded in agreement. She would follow her king. "Then it's settled. Princess Gemini shall lead this group of fighters to the island of Marmo, to face the Black Sorcerer Knight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Please please please please please please please PLEASE review!


	3. Quest

AN: I know, no reviews yet, but I still have hope, so here's the newest chapter. 

**Chapter Three: Quest… A Rocky Beginning**

And so it was that the very next morning, Princess Gemini of Flaim set out with Magnus, Maar the Bard, and her father's friends Gerrek, Greebus, Leaf, and Ryna, to the southern city of Kannon, and then to Marmo. But, what none new, especially Magnus, was that visitors would come to see King Spark that very day.

**_Transition_**

"This is it," Deedlit, the High Elf, said as she stood at the gates of the capital city of Flaim. "Cecil, Elska, can you feel his presence?"

"He's defiantly been here," Cecil, the wizard, said.

"I can feel his music in the air still," Elska, Cecil's young apprentice, said. "He might even still be in the city."

"Guards of Flaim!" Deedlit called up. The men looked over the turrets.

"Who goes there?" asked a captain.

"I am Deedlit, High Elf and wife of the late Sir Parn," Deedlit called up. "I seek audience with King Spark."

"I had a feeling you would be by," called down a familiar voice. Deedlit looked, and saw Slayn, her old friend. Slayn looked up at the guards, and said, "It's alright, let her in. She is a good friend." the gate was raised, and the drawbridge set down. Deedlit rode her steed into the city, followed by the cart that Cecil and Elska rode in.

"Slayn," Deedlit said, "Thank you. I have a question to ask you. I need your help desperately."

"Is it about your son, Magnus?" Slayn asked.

"Yes! You've seen him?" Deedlit asked, her heart rising in her chest.

"Indeed, Lady Deedlit, he has been here. But I fear you have just missed his departure."

"I was afraid you would say that," Deedlit said, her heart plummeting once again. "Then we shall go and trouble you no further." She began to rear her horse, but Slayn stepped in front of her.

"Deedlit, the King must speak with you and Cecil. In truth, if you had not come, I would have sent for the two of you immediately. We need the both of you."

"Does this concern the troubles in the south?" Deedlit asked.

"Yes," Slayn said.

"Then we shall see the King."

**_Transition_**

"You let him WHAT!" cried Deedlit. She rose from her seat, in the King's private council chamber, and glared at King Spark. He'd just told her about the prophecy, and of Magnus's journey with the Princess and the others.

"It is his Royal duty to protect my daughter," Spark said. "Lady Deed, I meant no harm-"

"You know nothing of the harm you've done!" Deedlit cried in rage. "I lost my husband- my ONLY love!- to that evil knight, and now you send my son to die at his hands too!"

"Deedlit," Queen Neese said calmly, "It was destiny that brought him to us. He is the only other person who can hear our daughter's inner thoughts, and I believe he may be able to save her from this tragedy."

"But you do not know off the horrors of the Sorcerer Knight!" Deedlit protested. "He is a devil, and a monster! You don't know the grief that washed over my soul when Cecil returned from that battle with my husband's torn, blood stained cloak, and his broken shield… I died that day!" she covered her face with her hands, and wept at the memory. "And now, you send my son, my only son, all I have left of Parn, to the same fate!"

"Deedlit," Cecil said, going to her and holding her as she wept, "I fear for Magnus, too. I love him as my own son, you know this. But it is in his blood. In his spirit. He cannot fight who he is or what he is to become. Parn did not, did he?"

Deedlit looked at her friend, and saw the secret love he felt for her there. She pitied poor Cecil, who loved her but whom she would never love in such a way. Cecil knew she could never love him as she loved Parn, yet still he stayed. "What shall we do?" Deedlit asked her friend.

"Come with us," Neese said, "Come with us to Valis, and from there we shall seek out our children together. We will find them before any more of the prophecy happens."

"But I have searched for my son, going from city to city, village to village, for two years," Deedlit said as she dried her tears, "I cannot abandon my search."

"I'll go find him," Elska said. The young thirteen year old girl stood up and walked over to her master and the Elf. "If you tell me which way they're going, I can reach them in a matter of days."

"But Elska," Cecil said, "You are still but a child. And your apprenticeship has barely begun."

"But you yourself said I was the best since Laylia and Slayn," Elska argued. "And I want to find Magnus as much as you do. Please, let me go. I could even catch up with them before daybreak tomorrow, on my own."

"They went by the main roads to Kannon," Slayn told the eager apprentice.

"Then go," Cecil finally said. "Go, and may all the Spirits of the Earth assist you."

"And may Marfa bless and protect you," said Queen Neese. Elska nodded, bowed to the King and Queen, and then darted off from the room to the stables.

"And let us be off on our own journey," said King Spark. A few hours later, the King, Queen, and their old companions set out for Valis, while Elska the apprentice sorceress rode on her steed, assisted with a speed spell, over the dunes of the desert, in search of Magnus.

**_Transition_**

"We're lost," Maar said as the others gathered around a tattered old map of Lodoss.

"We're not lost," Gerrek insisted, "we just don't know where we are."

"And you're not helping," Magnus said. "You need to do something besides complain."

"I would, but I'm too small," Maar said sarcastically.

"You're going to have to get over that too," Ryna told him. "Why did you really come with us, Maar?"

"To write the love ballad of Magnus and Princess Gemini," Maar said dreamily. Magnus and Gem blushed immediately. They looked at each other, and then both reached to strangle little Maar. But then a great wind rose up over them. Sand and dust whipped about them.

'What's that!' Gem asked in her mind.

'Dragon riders,' Leaf responded. And sure enough, the shape of a great dragon flew over them, blocking the sun. Then, the first dragon was followed by three smaller dragons. Then the great dragon swept down, onto the desert floor. And gave a loud roar. And his rider, a young man with red hair and a blue bandanna, laughed.

"Well well well, what have we here? A few lost desert rats?" said the dragon rider.

"What are you doing here in the realm of Flaim? " asked Greegus. "The kingdom of Moss is very far from this land."

"I'm just takin' a little ride with my friends," the young man said, thumbing over his shoulder to the other three behind him. "And this is MY territory. Got any offerings for the dragons?"

"I'll give you an offering," Gerrek said. "How's about a taste of my axe?"

"Naw thanks," said the leader. He scanned the group, and them smiled. "I will take that Elf maiden."

"Huh?" Leaf asked, scared, "M… Me? What do you want with me?"

"Elves make tasty snacks for the dragons." the leader said smiling. His lackeys behind him laughed wildly.

"Magnus, don't let them hurt me!" Leaf cried, cowering behind him.

"Me! I wasn't hired to protect you," Magnus said.

"So much for the age of chivalry," Leaf responded. Suddenly, the dragons rose up into the air, and began to encircle them. The warriors drew their weapons, preparing for a fight, but instead the lead dragon swooped down, and grabbed Leaf up in it's talons.

"IIIEEEEEE!" screamed Leaf, "Someone help me!"

"Spirits of Wind," Magnus called, "rise and beat them down!" the Great Wind Spirit appeared, and with one mighty blow, he nearly felled all four dragons.

'_D-----! This guy's good,"_ thought the young leader of the dragon riders. "Arsnis! Fire!" he called to one of his companions. Arsnis drew a bow, and shot an arrow at Magnus, but Gem drew her sword and deflected it just in time. But with the distraction, the dragon riders rose to the sky once more, and disappeared over the horizon, with Leaf's cries for help echoing in the wind.

"Great," Gerrek said, "Now what?" Behind them, a horse neighed. The looked back, and saw a figure on horseback coming towards them.

"Another enemy?" Ryna asked.

"No," Magnus said. "A friend!"

**_Transition_**

"Put me down right now you big idiot!" Leaf screamed up at her captor. "I'm friends with the High Elves! They'll turn you stone if you don't let me go!"

"Will you shut up!" the young leader yelled at her. "Man, why'd I have to pick such a noisy woman." They soon saw the cliffs of their home, in the kingdom called Moss. The dragons landed on the rocky terrain, dropping Leaf on the ground. Then, the young red haired man leaped off the his dragon's back, and walked over to where Leaf lay.

"Fine!" she spat, "Feed to some stupid dragon!"

"That was a joke," the young man said. "I have no intention of feeding you to my pet. I took you to satisfiy MY hunger."

"Your hunger? F… For what?" Leaf asked, scared again. Oh, where were Magnus and Gerrek when she needed them?

"Orson!" a woman's voice shouted angrily.

"Uh-oh!" the young man said. "It's mother!"

"Mother?" Leaf asked. Suddenly, down came another flock of dragons. "Wait… I know that voice. Shiris!" Leaf cried as the large ruby red dragon, and her majestic rider, landed on the cliff.

"Leaf?" Shiris asked. Then, she scowled. "Orson! What have you done! If you've done her like the last girl you kidnapped-!"

"I haven't touched her!" Orson cried.

"Touched me?" Leaf said. "EWWWW! That's what you meant when you said I was to satisfy your hunger!" She reached up quickly and struck him across the face.

"OW!" Prince Orson cried. Then his own mother came up and struck him. "OW! Geez, mom, what'd you do that for?"

"This Half Elf happens to be a friend of mine," Queen Shiris said.

"Half Elf? Geez, I thought you were the real thing." Prince Orson said, disappointed.

"Well now you're gonna get it," Leaf said. "You interrupted an important mission for King Spark of Flaim."

"I told you your lechery would get you in trouble!" Shiris yelled at her son, "Now I have damage control!"

"That might not be enough." Leaf hinted. "I was traveling with the best fighters in Flaim, as well as the son of a legend. Lord Magnus, son of Deedlit and Sir Parn, is our leader, and he's not going to like having one of his companions kidnapped by a perverted prince."

"Parn's son?" Shiris asked, dumbfounded. "But… I had no idea…"

"Mom?" Orson asked.

"If Parn's son is coming, then we're in big trouble! Riders!" Shiris called. "We have to go and meet with Lord Magnus. I'll be lightening struck before I let Parn's son kill mine." The woman leaped onto the back of her red dragon, followed by Leaf.

"Ma?" Orson asked. "Wait! Who the h---- is Parn?" he got on his dragon, and followed his stately mother into the air.

**_Transition_**

"Oh Magnus! I finally found you!" Elska cheered as she ran up and hugged the tall Half Elf. Magnus laughed and picked her up, too, spinning her around.

"Well well, who's this?" Gerrek asked.

"My best friend Elska, from my home village," Magnus said, putting the girl down. "When I left, she'd just begun her apprenticeship with Cecil. Don't tell you finished already?" he asked her.

"Nope, not yet," Elska said, "But I'm close. Me, your mom, and Cecil were all so worried about you! We've been looking for you for two years, and I missed you oh so much!" Elska hugged him again.

Meanwhile Gem was none too happy about this little reunion. This girl might be younger, but she was cute as a button! And Magnus was paying way much attention to this kid. Gem felt her blood boiling! She coughed loudly.

"Oh, Elska, this is our leader, Princess Gemini."

"Hi," Elska chirped, putting out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Humph!" Gem grunted, crossing her arms.

"Did I do something wrong?" Elska asked, looking quite sad.

"You must forgive the Princess, she's mute," Ryna said, "and she doesn't take to new faces all that well."

'_Princess,_' Magnus asked Gem in her mind, '_What's wrong?_'

'_Nothing!_' Gem yelled in her head. '_Absolutely nothing!'_

'_But… Oh! You think-! Gem, she's like my baby sister! There's nothing going on between us. I haven't seen her in two years. That's all.'_

'_Okay… I'm sorry_,' Gem smiled again, and took Magnus's arm. '_It's just hard for me to see you paying so much attention to another girl. Specially knowing how I feel about you.'_

"It's alright now," Magnus said out loud. "Elska, it's okay. Gem's sorry for being a little rude."

"It's fine," Elska said, "But I need to ask you something. What was that with those dragons before?"

"They kidnapped Leaf," Maar said. "And there's more of them!" They all looked up into the skies. Lightening flashed in the distance as Dragon Riders, armored for battle, came flying towards them.

'_What should we do?_' Magnus asked Gem.

'_We meet them head on!_' Gem said in her mind. Then,with a loud battle screech, she drew her sword, and charged ahead.

"That's our princess," Gerrek said, "Just like her dad," he hefted his axe.

"Yes, let's go," Greebus said, "And may Myre be with us." They drew their weapons again, and charged.

**_Transition_**

"Look at those fools!" Prince Orson cried. "Charging form the ground! This Lord Magnus really is crazy!"

"Who's that girl in front?" Shiris asked Leaf.

"That's Princess Gemini of Flaim, daughter of King Spark and Queen Neese." Leaf said.

"Spark's daughter and Parn's son?" Shiris asked. "What have we gotten ourselves into? Let's descend!" she ordered, "We don't want to fight them." Shiris lead the dragon riders to the ground, and she leaped off her dragon as the Gem and their party raced over the dunes.

"Halt!" Shiris cried, "We don't want to fight!"

"Shiris?" Ryna asked as they halted their attack. "What are you doing here?"

"It's that guy who took Leaf!" Maar yelled, pointing at Orson.

"That's my thick headed son," Shiris said. "He knows better."

"Hey!" Orson yelled in protest.

"We demand that you return Leaf," Magnus cried, "Now."

"Don't worry, I'm right here!" Leaf said, climbing from the dragon's back. She skipped over to Magnus, and asked, "Did you miss me?"

"I uh…" Magnus said, stepping behind Gem.

"You can't be Parn's son," Shiris said suddenly. She stepped over to Magnus, and took his face in her hands, turning it this way and that, "There's no way! You look more like Deedlit."

"Yes, Deedlit is my mother," Magnus said.

"Well you'd think you'd get your looks from Parn. Now there was a handsome man. Brave and chivalrous and kind!"

"And what was my dad? Chop liver?" Orson asked angrily.

"Your father couldn't ever hold a candle to Parn. Or your namesake." Shiris said quietly. Magnus looked in the face of this fiery queen, and saw her hidden heart ache there.

"Um… Well, thank you for returning Leaf," Magnus said. "We have to go now."

"Wait," Shiris said, "You have to let us apologize for this misunderstanding. Maybe we could take you back to our home for some dinner?"

"Free meal! Alright!" Maar cheered.

"Maar? What are you doing back?" Shiris asked. "I thought you'd gone with Ashram and Hobb."

"I got homesick, and besides, who could leave an island that has Princess Gemini?" he asked, staring up at the Princess with stars in his eyes. Gem sighed.

"We really have to go," Magnus said, "We're on quest of utmost importance."

"A quest huh? Dangerous? Life threatening?"

"There certainly seems to be no certainty of survival," Magnus said.

"Then take my good for nothing son with you." Shiris said.

"WHAT! MOM!" Orson cried.

"It's your punishment for being such a louse," Shiris snapped at him. "Leave your dragon here, and we'll make sure to take him back home. From here on out, you're on foot."

"But… You can't take Fireball from me!" Orson whined. "I've had him since he hatched!"

"I warned you about how you treat girls," Shiris said, taking Fireball's reins. "And if you're going to be King after me, then you need learn to grow up. Riders to the air!" But just then, the world was turned upside down…

**_Transition_**

Deep within the inferno of Shooting Star's Volcano, the Sorcerer Knight appeared. In his hands was a iron covered sphere which contained black powder that had enough force when ignited to bring down a hundred castles. This powder, obtained from foreign lands, was what he needed now.

"Already heroes of old have been stirred from their long sleep," he said aloud in a emotionless, deep voice. "Now, stone shall shatter on stone, and the foundations of the earth shall shake." He smiled, but all that could be seen were his long fangs. He raised the sphere above his head, and threw it with all his might into the magma! Then, using a teleportation spell, he retreated from the mountain, as the powder and the fire reacted, lava and fire and smoke and ash exploding into the sky, destroying the ancient mountain, covering the fertile lands of Flame's eastern lands in ash, and sending a shockwave over all of Lodoss.

**_Transition_**

The sand rippled like water beneath them. A sound like a thousand dragons stomping at once roared around them.

"What's happening!" Elska cried.

"Earthquake!" Greebus shouted, "Myre! Protect us!" a shield of light encircled the large group of people and dragons as the earth cracked beneath them, sand spilling into the chasms.

_'The prophecy!'_ Gem said in her mind. _'Foundations of stone shaken! We'll never beat this stupid thing!'_

_'Don't worry, Gem_,' Magnus assured her, _'We'll destroy that Knight and the circlet before anything else happens! I promise!'_ Then, just as suddenly as the earthquake began, it was over. All was still. But now, much of the cracked, dusty ground lay bare beneath their feet.

"This will make the crossing of the desert more perilous," Greebus said. "Be careful not step on the mounds of sand. They're sink holes that will swallow you up." They began to walk back in their original direction, with a disheartened prince dragging his feet in the rear.

"Wonderful," Prince Orson grumbled, "Just my luck to have this quest as penance."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you people! PLEASE:'O'''''


	4. Ventus

AN: Her's the newest installment. FYI, the time of this story since the end of 'Chronicles of The Heroic Knight': 35 years. Magnus is 18, Gem is 16, and our villain is 30. Enjoy the next chapter! 

**Chapter Four: Ventus... The Sorcerer Knight of Foreign Lands**

Deep within the ruins of Wagnard's domain in Marmo, on a stand placed upon a table made of onyx, Karla's circlet, with that Grey Witch's soul inside, became aware.

_'I know this place,'_ Karla's spirit said. _'But why am I here?'_

"To serve me, Grey Witch," said a voice from the shadows. Then, one shadow untangled itself from the many, and became a human, adorned in black and red armor. "I am Ventus, The Sorcerer King."

_'King? There are many kings,'_ Karla scoffed. _'Which kingdom do you claim_?'

"I claim all of Lodoss," he said with confidence. "My people were the first, the children born of the very soil of the cursed island. And yet we were driven away by leeches and vagrants. Driven to foreign lands where we are outcasts, and spat upon by even the poorest, most disgusting creatures. I would not endure such humiliation so long as Lodoss exists. Therefore, I returned, to take my throne as the true King."

_'And you want my help in claiming your throne_,' Karla said, knowing his intentions. _'You know my quest is to keep any one man or force from gaining too much power.'_

"What of those with too much power already?" Ventus asked. "The alliance of kingdoms between Moss, Flaim, Valis, and Kannon, and Alania? They already have far too much power, and their offspring grow stronger still."

_'Offspring?'_

"The children of the heroes of Lodoss have united," Ventus said, conjuring an image, "See for yourself. The Son of the Great Knight and his She-elf bride, the daughter of the Knight who vanquished Kardis, the heir to the throne of the Dragon Riders. They are coming here, to oppose me. Against one, I can win. But against many, I am powerless. I need your help, Mistress Karla."

_'And if I should refuse?"_

"Then you will never gain a new body. You will be a lifeless spirit, hidden within that circlet where none can touch you."

_'And whose body do you propose I take?_'

"The Queen of Flaim bore a voiceless child," Ventus explained, displaying an image of Gemini. "She has her father's strength, and her mother's beauty. In the right hands, she can make kingdoms fall."

_'A very tempting offer,_' Karla said, _'But how do I know I can trust you?_'

"I will offer my own body if that would please you more," Ventus said. Karla was indeed tempted. With either, she could wipe out all the kingdoms without effort.

_'What need have I for a voiceless child_?'

"I only need you to make her sing," Ventus said, "Sing the Song of Destruction! The song that will destroy every kingdom, every fiefdom, that dwells on this stinking ground. Then, you shall have obliterated all who gain power, and I shall have my kingdom."

Karla was silent for but a moment. Then, she answered, _'We have made a bargain. Bring me the girl, and I will unlock her voice. '_

**_Transition_**

"Princess Gemini?" Maar asked the young lady in the lead, "Will you play your lyre tonight? Please?" The rest of the group groaned.

"You hear it every night," Magnus said, speaking for Gem, "Can't she take a break?"

"And deprive the world of such enchanting music?" Maar explained, "Why it would be a crime!"

"Then consider her under arrest," Gerrek said, picking the little sprite up by his shirt tales, " Now shut up."

"Hey, can't she speak for herself?" Prince Orson asked. Leaf turnbed to him and smacked him across the head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"That was for Gem," Leaf said, "If you're going to travel with us, then you have to understand that Gem can't speak; she's mute. And only Magnus and I can hear her thoughts. It's a half-elf thing."

"And this is our leader?" the spoiled prince outraged, "A mute princess? I was better off with the prospect of dying in the desert! At least then my death would have meant something!" Orson stopped, drew his sword, and cried, "That does it! Magnus, draw your sword! We're goin' at it right now!"

"I'm not a soldier," Magnus said, "I won't fight you. Besides, I don't have a sword." Beside him, Gem growled, and drew her own, stepping up to Orson's challenge.

"Oh, the little quiet girl's gonna fight me. I'm so scared."

"You should be," Magnus and Leaf said at the same time, for then, Gemini charged, and with one quick strike, disarmed Prince Orsonwith the point of her sword.

"Okay!" Orson cried, "I really am scared! Put your sword away!"

Gem sheathed her blade, then Magnus and Leaf both stepped up to Orson and both said, "Do not tempt me again, for next time, treaty or no, I will have your life. Your mother will deal with me as she sees fit."

"The sun is getting low," Greebus said. "We need to make camp for the night." They dropped their gear and weapons on the ground- marking where they would sleep- unrolled blankets and built a cook fire to roast their dried meats and stale bread. The night had grown cold, as cold as the day had been sweltering, and the wind blew spurts of sand around and in the camp, getting into the company's eyes, ears, noses, and everywhere else. One consolation was the softness of the sand as they lay to sleep.

All slept heavily, except the Princess and her body guard. Gem walked over to where Magnus kept watch for the night.

_'Are you tired?_' she asked him.

_'Not really_,' he answered,_ 'My mother's kind don't need much sleep. Thanks for defending me, by the way_.'

_'No one, even a prince, has the right to insult either myself or those I love_,' she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

_'Are you sure of your feelings for me, Princess?_' Magnus asked, _'We've only known each other for a short time_.'

_'I've never been more sure of anything in my life_,' she said. _'I love you Magnus, and I want you to stay with me_.' Behind the couple, a solitary sniff, and a heart that ached with bitter sorrow lay listening with his mind. His secret power hidden from even the strongest magic wielders.

Suddenly, cracks in the earth opened, and sand began to pour into the cracks. The breaks widened, and long, clawed hands reached up for the surface. Their master spoke to them through the wind, 'Kill the others, but leave the Princess alive.'

_'Magnus!_' Gem said, pointing to the hands, _'Do you see that?_'

_'I do!'_ he said, drawing his dagger. He leaped to his feet, and yelled, "Alarm! Alarm!" The others jumped up from their slumber, grabbing their weapons (or looking for a hiding place in a certain Grass Runner's case) and they stood together, to face the creatures under the burning sands.

The monsters that arose were gruesome indeed. Eight feet tall, three horns protruding from their brows, and tongues a mile long hanging frothier limp jowls, acidic saliva dripping to the ground.

"Kill them all," they growled, "Leave Princess. Feast on Manflesh!" they lunged and snapped their razor sharp teeth at the heroes. Magnus whirled around and kicked them away from Gemini. Orson stabbed one of them through what he assumed was it's heart, but the thing kept coming.

"These things aren't alive!" Orso cried.

"That makes it easier then," Magnus said, slicing off one creature's arm, "If we can't kill them, then we'll just have to hack them to pieces."

"Killin's killin' by my book," Gerrek said, chopping three creatures down the middle. Behind him, Ryna chopped and severed the heads of many sand monsters, while Greebus and Elska used magic to blast the beasts apart.

"This is a little too easy," Rayna observed.

During all this, as Gem partook in the hacking, she heard the wind whisper across her ear. "Princesssssssssss," it hissed.

_'Who goes!_' she cried in her mind. Then, she felt choke her throat.

_'You have spirit, little Princess,_' the voice that owned those said. _'But you cannot your destiny. You cannot escape me. I will have you, I will have Lodoss! You are mine..."_

_'MAGNUS!'_ she cried in head. Magnus turned from the creatures, and sprang to the air. He saw the Princess on her knees, clutching at her own throat, struggling for breath.

"Gemini!" he cried. "Spirits of the Wind, silence this dark power which speaks through you. Release this girl from your spell!" Then, the hold on Gem's throat let go, and screamed away into the night, just as the last sand creature was decapitated.

"Gem?" Leaf asked.

"Princess!" Maar said, distraught, running over to her.

"Magnus, what happened?" Elska asked.

"The Sorcerer Knight," Magnus said, putting his dagger away. "He used the Wind Spirits to attack her."

"We're lucky to have such a powerful Shaman with us," Greebus said, stoking his beard.

"This won't be the last time he'll come," Magnus said.

"We know his kind all too well, son," Gerrek said.

"He's stronger than Wagnard, though," Ryna observed, "If he can used the elements to his advantage."

"I thought only Elves could do that?" Maar said.

"What about you? You can cast spells and you're just a little Grass Runner," Prince Orson pointed out.

"Yeah, but I can't control Wind or Water or Fire or the Earth. Only people like Leaf or Magnus or Lady Deedlit can."

"He can't be an Elf!" Magnus declared. "It's not possible! Even dark Elves don't have this power! It's just not possible!"

**_Transition_**

"D------ it!" Ventus cried, as he got up from the floor. The power of the young half elven boy's magic had thrown him from the pool where he conjured the wind spell. "I had not known he was yet so strong! I should have known better. He is the son of a High Elf after all." He turned swirlin his cape, and sat on the old throne of Marmo. Then, he threw back his hood, revealing long black hair, a young face, empty blue eyes, and long Elven ears. "I shall not make the same mistake twice. But as long as the Princess is by his side, I cannot take hold of her mind and draw her here... I need rest." He got up from his rumbling throne, and disappeared into the shadows.

AN: Sorry it's so short. If anyone has any ideas, or wants to see something done in fuutre chapters, then please tell me! Review!


	5. Memory

AN: Hey yall! Sorry for the long update. Here's the next chapter. 

**Chapter Five: Memory... Deedlit's Dream**

The city of Valis was a place of remembrance for Deedlit. She and the others of her party had arrived there nights ago, after the devastation of the great earthquake- another fulfillment of the old prophecy- and now, she feared for her son. And for the others. This enemy was unlike any they had ever fought before. Now, as the night air embraced her, Deedlit stood on the highest balcony. Remembering.

"Oh Parn," she said to the wind, "What would you do? You would probably face this Sorcerer head on, like before. I wish you were here now."

_'I am here, Deed,'_ she heard his voice say. She turned around. Nothing there. But as she turned around an image seemed to be carried on the wind.

"Parn?" Deedlit asked, daring not to hope. The specter flew down to the balcony and embraced her.

"I've always been with you, Deed," Parn's soul said. "In all these years, I have never left your side."

"Oh Parn," she said, tears of newfound joy and old grief spilling over her cheeks, "I've had to endure all these years, raising our son, protecting our village all alone."

"I've been with you through ever hardship, Deed. I've seen Magnus grow into a strong young man, and I know he's doing the right thing. I know this is hard for you, but I want you to always remember me, Deedlit. Even if I can't be with you physically, I'm always with you in spirit. Will you wait for me Deed? I promise I'll be back for you.' Parn's image began to fade. Deedlit's heart began to break again. Not now! Not so soon!

"Wait!" she cried, "Parn, don't go!"

"Just a short time longer, my love," he said, his hand reaching to touch her face, though she could not feel it. "Wait for me?" he leaned to kiss her, but he was gone before their lips could touch. Her arms were empty, and her tears flowing.

"PARN!"

**_End Dream_**

Deedlit gasped as she sat up in the bed. A dream. Or was it? Had Parn really come to her? Was her time really that short that his soul would come to consol her in her final days?

"If I can be with him again," Deedlit said to the darkness, "Then I would gladly throw off this burden of immortality."

**_Transition_**

Before they entered the leafy green canopies of the south, Magnus stood within the shadows of the leaves, and played his fiddle, in a song of tribute to the wood, and the heroes who'd passed through it before. They had learned of the devastation that the battles had left in Kannon, and now they were to take a short cut through this enchanted forest. The last kingdom of the Elves of Lodoss.

"What's he doing now?" Orson complained.

"Barbarian!" Leaf yelled, striking him again. "He's paying homage to our Elven forefathers who tended the green of Lodoss, and tended the woods. If he doesn't offer the forest something, then it won't let us pass!"

"So he's making an offering?" Orson asked. "Then why didn't you say so? If it's an offering, then we should have given them fresh meat instead of a stupid song. Maybe they'll take you?" he sneered at Leaf. She had no qualms about hitting once more. Or maybe ten.

"The forest is pleased," Magnus said, putting his instrument away. "They'll let us pass safely. They recognize that my fiddle was made from one of their fallen brethren, and that my music honors his memory." The group of adventurers entered the green kingdom, the path sun dappled. They walked on for several miles before a voice ahead of them cried, "Halt! Who dares enter our realm?"

"Magnus, son of Sir Parn," Magnus answered.

"I am Leaf of Flaim." Leaf said. Suddenly, Elves leaped from the trees and shrubs, surrounding them on all sides. A captain of the Green, an Elf with long yellow hair, eyes like emeralds, and age beyond reckoning, came fourth.

"All Elf kind are welcome here," the captain said, "Even our distant cousins, the Grass Sprites."

"Al right!" Maar cheered.

"But what of these Men, and this Dwarf?" he asked.

"They are my companions," Magnus answered. "They're Elf friends."

"Then they're welcome as well." he said. "Come brother, sister, let us go to the great hall, eat, drink and be merry." The captain led them off the trodden path, and into the deep green of the forest.

"I thought Elf realms were bright," Ryna said as she pushed back tree branches.

"Most Elf lands are, but some prefer to keep their realms green and lush, even to the point of over growth. It's one of their defense mechanisms. This way, we of the green know the instant an intruder has entered." Magnus said.

"How do you know so much?" Gerrek asked.

"These are my people," he said. "This is the home of my people. This is my grandfather's domain. The High Elf Lords have blessed this place."

"Your grandfather!" Leaf exclaimed. "This is Deedlit's home?"

The captain turned and said, "Deedlit is my sister."

"You mean your fellow Elf?" Greebus asked.

"No, my blood relation," the captain said. "We have the same father. My name is Deedling."

"Then Magnus is your nephew?" Elska asked.

"He is, and all Elven kind are our brothers and sisters." said Deedling

"This is one crazy family," Maar said.

"Don't be so quick to judge, little cousin," Deedling told him with a smile. They journeyed farther an farther into the wood, until they came upon a sight few had ever seen. A castle made from living trees.. Their trunks and limbs intertwined into a fortress. Through small breaks in the bark, where the trees had failed to touch, or grow flowers, lights twinkled, giving hints of the activity within. The company and their escorts went across the bridge, and through the opening briar-rose doors.

They stood on the threshold of a great green hall, at the far side of which sat a great Elf Lord. His crown was decked with jewels that sparkled like stars plucked form the sky, and his long white hair hung down like a cape about his shoulders and back. And his robe was as dark a green as the grass growing beneath his feet.

"Welcome guests," his great, deepened voice said. It sounded as if a tree itself had spoken.

"Hi Grandpa," Magnus said casually.

"Magnus, my lad. You hardly come to see your old grandfather. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this fine evening?" the Elf Lord asked.

"We have come on a quest," Magnus said, sitting on the floor at his Grandfather's side.

"Is it the same quest to find your father?" his Grandfather asked.

"No," Magnus answered, "A new one, on behalf of all Lodoss. I come with my friends, Princess Gemini of Flaim, and her warriors, my old friend Elska, Maar, and Prince Orson of the Dragon Riders. We are on our way to Marmo, to defeat the Sorcerer Knight."

"An old quest mingled with a new?" the Elf king asked. "Come, you must tell me more, my grandson, and I swear that if I or any of our kin can help you, we shall." They sat around a large feasting table, and there, Magnus and Gerrek explained to the Elf King about the prophecy, and the Sorcerer Knight's ambition, and earlier attack.

"I do not understand," Deedling said, "these creatures, though ordered to kill you, seemed to make no resistance when you fought them."

"That's been troubling me ever since we left the desert," Greebus said. "Though I am confident we travel with Myre's blessing, the opposition should have been far more difficult."

"Perhaps this Sorcerer only wished to distract you, so that he might attack the Princess Directly." the Elf King said.

"But why?" Magnus asked. "For his scheme to work, the Princess has to sing. Why would he attack her?"

"Probably to make her mind weaker," Ryna suggested. "I've seen Karla at work. She and this Sorcerer probably know about Gem's strong mind, and stubborn will. Maybe they're trying to break her spirit so Karla can take control of her more easily."

"We can't let that happen!" Maar cried. He looked to the Princess with sad eyes.

"We know Maar," Gerrek said, "We'll just have to up the security around Gemini."

Gem shook her head, and looked at Gerrek sternly. Then, Magnus spoke for her, saying, "She doesn't want to be babied. Gem wants to be able to fight the Knight on her own."

"But what if he captures her?" Leaf asked, concerned for her young friend.

"That's a chance she's willing to take?" Magnus said. "She wants to do her father proud. Show that his house is still strong."

"Then she will make a fine queen, for your human kingdom," Magnus's grandfather said, with a merry booming laugh. "Now, away with these troublesome matters. Let us eat, drink, and be merry this night."

As the Elf musicians struck up a jolly chord, Princess Gemini gave a thought to her Mother and Father. She wondered where they were right now. If they were safe. If they knew she was safe.

**_Transition_**

Queen Neese looked to the far south, along the long river that led to Kannon, and then to the island of Marmo. Her daughter was on her way to that island. That island, and possibly the castle, that still haunted her nightmares.

"Neese?" Spark asked her quietly, as he came up beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Neese said, hoping to mask her anxiety.

"I know you better than that," Spark said. "Tell me what's wrong, please?"

"I'm worried about Gem," she said.

"Don't be," Spark said. "She has the best protection in the world. She has Parn's son with her."

"But Magnus isn't like Parn," Neese said. "And I had the best protection, too. Look what almost happened... I nearly lost you, Spark!" she put her arms around her husband, and laid her head on his broad chest.

"We knew this would be difficult," Spark said, wrapping his own arms around Neese, his beautiful young wife. "But I have faith in her protectors. And I know that Magnus will show his true strength in time."

"Like you did?" she aske,d looking up into his chiseled, handsome face. He was no longer the boy whom she'd first met when she was but fourteen, but his eyes till sparked with mischief and a light heart. Why did his health have to be failing? Only last night, his coughs got worse. They'd been able to hide his illness from the people of Flaim. They looked to Spark for leadership, and stability. None knew that his heart was weakening, or of his chronic coughing fits. It was a side effect from his encounter with Nanill, and his struggle to save Neese. She felt the tears well in her eyes as she thought of how she could have prevented this. "Oh Spark," she said. "I'm so afraid! What if we find no cure for your illness? What if the Sorcerer takes our daughter? I couldn't bare it if I lost both of you!"

"Neese," he said softly. He lifted her chin up, and looked deeply into her eyes. " I swear, Neese, I will never leave you. I will always be with you, and I will never stop loving you. Not even death can part our hearts, my love."

"Oh... Spark," Neese said as her husband leaned down, and kissed his radiant souls mate.

**_Transition_**

As the others danced and feasted inside the great hall, Maar sat outside on a leafy green branch. He'd snuck away, after filling his belly with the delicious foods of the Elves, and now, he looked through the trees up to the bright, half moon. From inside he could hear the soft pluckings of harp strings and the hums of fiddle strings. Magnus and Gem were playing with the Elven musicians, and Maar heard in their song a resonance of light and joyful love.

But for the little Grass Runner, his heart was breaking. No one knew, but he was in love as well... He too loved Princess Gemini. Her music, her beautiful face, her kind heart- all these he loved. Yet she did not love him in return. He knew, as all knew, that she loved Magnus, and who could blame her? A half elf would beat a Grass Runner- doomed to immortality in the form of a child- any day. Maar lifted a flute, and he began to play a song. A sad song... full of longing.

**_Authoress's Note_**

Thanks to Black Robed One for some much needed info on RoLW. Hope you keep reading, and telling us where we go wrong

Review! Now!


End file.
